


First Date

by Dajichan



Series: Lukita Love [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajichan/pseuds/Dajichan
Summary: The first date is always something special...





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have the date mentioned in “Sweet dreams are made of this“.  
> This is obviously before. 
> 
> I am not sure what K is doing professionally, maybe she plays football and is somewhat recognizable for people.
> 
> Hope you have fun with these, I can't help it, I want to spread the love for Luka <3!

K brushed her hair one last time. She pursed her brows while she looked in the mirror sceptically. She sighed. It wouldn't get any better now, no matter how hard she tried. She left the bathroom, got her handbag and mantle and sat down in the hall, waiting for him to pick her up. He insisted and she didn't mind. Soon the doorbell rang, she jumped up and opened the door. A last glance in the mirror and there he was.

Luka looked unfamiliar for her, in jeans and a shirt with some eccentric print. Usually she saw him in his kit. But she caught herself smiling happily.

She was surprised when he asked her out. But she agreed immediately. He was such a cute guy and she was nervously looking forward to this evening.

When Luka arrived at her appartement, he almost could't say anything, he was so stunned by her beauty. He greeted her properly. K noticed that he could not take his eyes off her. She smiled silently, the hours of preparation were not useless.

“Ready to go?”, he asked.

She nodded and followed him outside to his car. He opened the door for her and she sat inside. He got behind the weel and drove them to a pub in the city. He had no idea that it was one she visited rather regularly.

“I heard you like traditional pubs, so...”, he said.

When they entered the bartender greeted her friendly. “K! The usual?”

She laughed. “Not today, Pat, thanks!”

Luka looked surprised. “You know this place well? If I had known...” She interrupted him. “It is great, you chose my favorite pub.”

She took his hand and squeezed it encouragely before she led him to the table where she always sat. K loved the place. The people treated her like a normal person and she felt always at home here. Of course the occasional fan wanted something but it was not too often. They sat down and Patrick hurried to them with some menus. K didn't even have to look, she actually chose always the same. She waited patiently for Luka to choose and gave him some recommendations.

After they ordered they sat in silence. K looked on the table in front of her, not sure what to say. Their drinks came and they quickly reached for their glasses, glad to have something to do with their hands. Finally Luka asked her about her life before her football career.

“Tell me something I can't read in your Wikipedia article.” She gazed at the young Croatian, slightly surprised.

“You googled me?”, she asked.

Luka's brows jumped up. “Just the one time!”, he reassured her. “I was just curious, like everybody else.”

She smiled, actually a little flattered. It was cute that he looked her up.

“I grew up in a little town in the North, the place I was born. I spent my first twenty years there, although I always wanted to leave...”

She told him some stories of her childhood and adolescence, it was nothing compared to his. He recounted how his family had to flee from the Bosnian-Serbian war and how his grandfather was shot by militia. K felt so hard for him, she sat there, completely fraught, kneading her hands in tension. He noticed that and reached for her hands to stroke them softly.

“Hey, it is ok, we are safe now”, he said smiling and it was this exact moment, when his warm hands touched hers and his full lips curled into a beautiful smile, when she felt the overwhelming urge to kiss this man. She blushed over her own thoughts and quickly smirked back at him. She was quite happy that he could not read her mind. Luka saw her red cheeks, but he thought she was just excited about his story. Maybe it was not the best idea to talk about so serious stuff on their first date. Hopefully he did not scare her off, because he was enjoying the evening a lot and getting to know her better made him liking her much more. Beside the fact that she was just gorgeous. He looked on the table to see that he was still holding her hands. 

He quickly retreated.

“Sorry!“, he apologized awkwardly.

She averted her eyes and said lowly:“I didn't mind...“

Their view met.

There was something between them, something tingling, it was hard to grasp but the attraction was definitely there.

Luka reached again over the table for her hand, she made it easier and put her fingers closer to his. He stroked her knuckles with his thumb, still looking in her green brown eyes. But just as he opened his mouth to say something, Pat the barkeeper approached them and they fastly put their hands out of sight.

“K, I am very sorry, we're closing“, he told them. K looked surprised. “What? But it's just...“, she checked her clock. “Holy crap, it is past half two! I didn't notice...“

Pat grinned broadly. “Time's running, when it's a good time!“

K smirked in Luka's direction. “Definitely!“ - “Let me get your coat“, he said and followed Pat.

After a few moments he came back and helped her to put it on. There was still the matter of the bill. She shilly-shallied about it, which he watched bemused.

“No discussion, I invited you!“ He was very strict about that.

They left the pub and slowly strolled to the car. It was rather cold and he could offer K his jacket which she gladly accepted before she linked arms with him so he would not freeze either as she put it. Too soon they arrived at the vehicle, signalling that this evening was indeed coming to an end. They both didn't want it to do that. On the drive to K's apartment they chatted about this and that and they quickly arrived. Luka got out of the car to bring her to the frontdoor of the building she was living in.

They stood in front of each other, again in awkward silence, K thumbling with her keys.

She would love to invite him up. But she knew that she would probably try to seduce him completely and she did not want to mess this up. Luka himself was wondering if she would and what he would do then. He wanted to see her again, that for sure, he was definitely no womaniser.

“K“, he said lowly. She looked at him. He smiled.

“I enjoyed this. I want to see you again. Like this.“ - “Like another date?“, she had to make sure.

He nodded nervously. Her whole face lightened up with a happy smile.

“I'd love to!“

She took his hands in hers and fondled them softly. They looked at each other, radiant and assured about the interest of the other.

“Alright...“, K said. “I guess it is really time to get inside.“

_Should she go for it and kiss him goodbye?_

His lips looked irresistible to her. But she restrained herself and just pecked him on his cheek. Luka would have kissed her but now that she made this line he was happy that he didn't try only to be rejected. He watched her opening the door and waited to see her disappearing up the stairs.

Suddenly she stopped, throwing a quick glance to him. Luka was confused. Was something wrong? K's thoughts were storming through her mind.

Somehow she did not want it to end this way.

_Should she...? Should she not...?_

She bit on her lower lip, thinking, she looked out, saw him confused why the hell she was standing there like an idiot. He made an inquiring face and looked so damn cute that she put away her keys, hurried down the stairs and back outside.

“Is everything alright, what...?“ Luka got no chance to say more.

K took his face gently between her palms and pressed her lips on his. They were just as tender as they looked...

She took a step back and watched Luka nervously. He smiled impish and pulled her back in to his arms to kiss her again. It felt _so_ good to be hold by him, to taste his lips.

After a while they stopped, smiling shyly.

“That was lovely“, he said. “I am glad you came back to do this.“

“Oh you have no idea...“ 

They kissed again and again.

K finally said:“I think now it is really time...and I won't come back.“ 

“What a shame...“, he whispered in her ear with his deep voice that sent a most pleasant shiver down her spine and tested once again her constancy. But she remained strong and soon kissed him a last time. For now.

She opened the door again and went up the stairs, waving to him. When she was gone, Luka returned to the car, he could not stop himself from grinning broadly. This evening went so much better than he had hoped.

He could not wait to see her again...


End file.
